Of Course
by SSEE729
Summary: When Lily and James tell Sirius and Remus that they are getting married, James asks Sirius to be his best man. Lily has something to ask Remus, as well, and she can't think of anyone better to ask than her best friend.


_**While I'm thinking of what to write for my other two Harry Potter fics, I came up with this little idea. Hope you like it! Please review and let me know what you think!**_

'We're getting married!" Lily and James said excitedly. They laughed and smiled at the shocked but equally excited expressions on their friends' faces, and stood up from their seats in order to hug them.

Sirius' mouth dropped open, but he smiled. "I knew it!" Sirius said as he hugged James. "I knew you two would end up together!" Sirius hugged Lily. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you!" Lily said. Lily walked toward Lupin who was smiling but apparently couldn't think of anything to say.

"Congratulations!" Lupin said as he hugged Lily. Lily gave him a kiss on the cheek and hugged him tighter and a little bit longer before saying, "Thanks, Remus"

Lupin moved to hug James and James hugged him tightly. Lupin could not remember when James was happier. Maybe the only other time would have been when Lily had agreed to go out with him. Lupin chuckled slightly. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks, thank you, thanks!" James said quickly, moving to sit next to Lily again. Lily and James kissed and Sirius made a weird sort of noise that earned him a stern look from James.

"Well, you finally got her Prongs!" Sirius said with a smile. "I guess all that hard work actually paid off. Who would have thought?"

"Hard work?" Lily asked slightly amused. Lily looked from James to Sirius to Lupin and then back to her boyfriend. "Do you mean ruffling your hair and playing with that snitch?"

Sirius and Lupin laughed and Lily giggled as well. "Something like that" James said.

"You have no idea, Lils" Lupin said with a laugh. "James would talk about you non-stop."

Sirius agreed. "A bit annoying actually" Sirius looked to Lily quickly. "No offense"

"None taken" Lily said with a little giggle and James looked from Sirius and Lupin and Lily.

"Well, I couldn't help it" James said, "you were so beautiful, and nice, and smart, and-"

"Ehhhgughh" Sirius mimicked being sick and Lupin laughed at him. "We get it James. Don't have to get all mushy" Sirius smiled and shook his head. "You would laugh your ass off if you thought you were ever going to say something like that! What happened to you?"

James shrugged. "Lily"

"Ohh eugguhhhughh!" Sirius mimicked again, sticking his tongue out and rolling his eyes. "Here you go again!"

Lupin couldn't help but laugh. Sirius was right. The idea of James ever saying something so mushy a few years ago would have been absolutely absurd. It was quite funny to see him saying it now, although Lupin, unlike Sirius, understood that he really meant it.

"Oh shut up, Sirius" James said with a smile. "Maybe someday you'll meet someone who'll cause you to want to say mushy things too"

Sirius shook his head. "When I _want_ to say mushy things, I give you all permission to shoot me"

Lupin laughed and so did Lily and James. It was quiet for a few seconds before James looked at Lily and she nodded. Lupin thought he knew what they were going to say, and so did Sirius.

"Sirius" James said quickly with a look to Lupin with almost apologetic eyes. "Can I talk to you for a second."

Sirius smiled. "I-" Sirius looked to Lupin quickly and suddenly felt a little awkward. Sirius gave Lupin a small smile and started to shake his head but Lupin shook his head and gave him smile.

"Of course" Sirius said.

James and Sirius went into the kitchen and left Lupin sitting on the chair opposite from the couch where Lily was sitting. Lily looked at him for a few seconds.

"Remus" Lily said quietly and she patted the spot next to her. Understanding what she wanted him to do, Lupin got up and sat next to her on the couch. Lily put her hand on Lupin's arm and smiled at him.

"James is asking Sirius to be his best man" Lily said slowly.

"I know" Lupin nodded. "It's great. Really-"

"You don't know how much he thought about it. James was so stressed trying to pick between you and Sirius"

"Lily, it's alright" Lupin smiled at her. It really was fine. Lupin knew that James and Sirius were extremely close and he also knew that James was close with him as well. Whoever was best man didn't really matter because Lupin knew that James loved him either way. Sirius was the right choice. James shouldn't feel bad about that.

"You really are a great friend, Remus" Lily smiled at him and Lupin smiled at her.

Lily meant it too. Out of all of James' friends, Lupin had been the only one whom Lily could stand during James' efforts to impress and show off. Lupin was not like Sirius or Peter in the way that they would laugh at James' cruel jokes or stupid pranks. Lupin did not think it was funny. And Lupin was nice to her. Sirius was his normal and arrogant self, usually picking on Lily with James. Peter didn't really say anything to her, but when he did it was just exactly what James had said. But Lupin had actually bothered to get to know her. Of course the two of them being smarter than the rest of James gang, were in a lot of the same classes together. Having the same work ethic they oftentimes did homework together or helped each other study. Lily and Lupin had actually become friends. And Lily was glad to say that Lupin was her friend. Lily and Lupin had been friends even before James and Lily had been, something that James had always been a little jealous about, and Lily had simply laughed.

Lupin and Lily were best friends and Lily was extremely happy about that. Lily knew that she could count on Lupin for anything, and talk to him about anything. That's why she decided to ask him what she was about to ask him. Because she meant it. And because Lupin was her best friend. And because she couldn't think of any one else, in her entire life, that she would rather have do it.

"I umm I wanted to ask you something" Lily asked quietly as she touched Lupin's arm. Lily leaned her head against his arm and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Anything" Lupin said quietly. Lily smiled at him and Lupin smiled back.

"Well, I was just wondering" Lily suddenly felt very emotional. Lily wasn't normally one to tear up, but somehow she was doing it right now. Lily laughed and wiped the tears off her face.

"Hey, hey, what is it?" Lupin asked sounding rather concerned. Lily smiled at that sense of chivalry she liked so much about him. Lily shook her head to refute the idea that anything was wrong and smiled at him again.

"I was just wondering" Lily said quietly, "Well, because my father doesn't want to come to the wedding" Lily sniffed and Lupin knew it was a sensitive topic for her. Lily had had some arguments with her parents and had not talked to them in a few years. Or well, they hadn't talked to her.

Lupin nodded and offered her a smile. "I was just thinking, well hoping, that well, because I only have sisters . . ." Lily looked to Lupin and she knew that he understood.

"Lily I-" Lupin started with a smile.

"I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to" Lily continued, "but I was just hoping that maybe you could walk me down the aisle?" Lily said quickly. "You're my best friend, Remus"

Lupin smiled. "Of course I want to" Lupin placed his hand on Lily's face and she smiled at him. "You're my best friend too, Lily, and I would be honored."

Lily squealed with happiness and hugged Lupin tightly. "Thank you, Remus. Thank you so much!"

"Your welcome, no problem at all" Lupin said. Lupin and Lily sat on the couch for a few seconds simply hugging one another when they heard the door to the kitchen open and James and Sirius come back in the room.

"Woahhwoah!" Sirius said with a grin, "Better watch out, Prongs, looks like Moony's trying to steal your girl"

James rolled his eyes at Sirius and Lily threw a pillow at him. Sirius raised his hands in a gesture that mimicked surrender and said, "Alright, alright" before plopping down on the couch with Lily and Lupin.

James looked at Lupin quickly and said, "Remus, can I talk to you for a second?"

"I was joking! Prongs, I was joking!" Sirius said somewhat nervously and James and Lupin simply looked at each other and shook their heads before smiling.

James and Lupin walked into the kitchen and before James closed the door Lupin heard Sirius say, "So what are you squealing about in here?"

James turned to look at Lupin and Lupin knew what he was going to say. Lupin started to shake his head, but James said, "I'm sorry"

"James-" Lupin started but James cut him off.

"Listen, you're my best friend. You _and_ Sirius. I love you both. But, Sirius lived with me for a few years when his parents kicked him out and I figured-"

"James, I don't need an explanation." Lupin smiled at him and gave him a hug. "It's alright."

James smiled at Lupin and finished what he was about to say, "-you would understand"

"Thank you though" Lupin said. "Lily was explaining how you-"

"Were stressing trying to figure out to ask you or Sirius? Yea." James shook his head and ran his hand through it. "In the end I figured, 'who would be most likely to understand that even though they weren't my best _man_, they were still my best _friend_? And of course, that was you"

Lupin nodded and gave James another hug. "Thanks"

"No, thank you." James said.

_**A few months later**_

_I'm getting married. I'm getting married. I'm getting married._ Lily thought to herself and the thought still freaked her out. Lily took a deep breath and noticed that her leg was shaking and she could not hold her hands out without them shaking as well.

_It's just cold feet. _Lily said to herself. _I love James. I love James, I do. But what if this is a mistake? _Lily thought to herself. _What if I love someone else that I haven't noticed because I thought I was in love with James?_ Lily sighed. _No. I love James. This is ridiculous. I love James, right?_

Lily sighed again and said "Come in" when she heard someone knocking on her door. Lily didn't even need to turn around to tell that it was Lupin.

"Just came in to check on you" Lupin said quietly. Lupin looked at Lily and smiled. "You all right?"

Lily nodded her head before shaking it. "I don't know. I don't know if this is… what if…I"

Lupin nodded. "Lily, you love James"

Lily smiled before she shook her head. "Do I? I mean, how do I….what if….I"

Lupin looked at Lily again. "You love James"

Lily didn't know why but she felt nervous. Lily shook her head again. "But what if I don't? What if this is-"

"Do you trust me?" Lupin asked quietly.

Lily was slightly confused at the sudden change of subject, but eager to get off the subject of whether or not she loved or didn't love the person she was about to marry in a few minutes time, Lily said, "Remus, you're my best friend-"

"Do you _trust_ me?" Lupin asked again.

Lily looked at him slightly confused. "Of course"

Lupin smiled. "I know that you love James, and I know that he loves you." Lupin looked at Lily, "You two are perfect. And if this double guessing yourself thing has you unable to trust yourself on this, then trust _me_. Can you do that?"

Lily smiled. "Why is it that you always know what to say Moony?" Lupin smiled but he didn't say anything. "Yes, I can do that. Of course I can do that."

Lupin smiled and placed a hand on Lily's arm. "Good." Lupin looked at Lily as she stood up and grabbed his arm. "You look beautiful, Lils"

Lily could feel the tears coming on again. Lily had told herself earlier that she wasn't going to be one of those girls who cried as they walked down the aisle with their dad, because first of all, her dad wasn't even walking her down the aisle. But as she looked at her best friend, as she looked at Lupin standing there all dressed up in his suit and telling her that she looked so beautiful and smiling like he always did when he knew that she needed some reassurance, she thought it was going to be just as meaningful.

"Thanks, Remus" Lily said giving him a small hug, the biggest the dress would allow. "You don't look too bad yourself."

Lupin smiled and Lily giggled. "So you ready then?" Lupin asked as Lily grabbed onto his arm and they started to leave the room.

"Yes" Lily said. Lily and Lupin stood at the front of the aisle and watched as a few bridesmaids walked down the aisle and the flower girls and ring bearers. Lily looked all the way down and saw James standing there, looking at nobody but her. Even Sirius was paying attention.

"You ready Miss Evans?" Lupin asked. "I guess that's the last time I'll be able to call you that."

Lily smiled. "I'm ready."

Lily held onto Lupin's arm tightly and couldn't help but feel reassured simply by his touch. All her worries about whether or not she wanted to marry James after all this time were gone and she felt as if Lupin had once again, made her feel reassured. Lily and Lupin walked slowly down the aisle and Lily couldn't help but cry. Here she was, walking down the aisle with her best friend, and he was as wonderful as he always was.

Lily hoped that all their years as friends, everything they had been through together, all their fun times, all the times she had consoled in Lupin, all the time they had spent together was reflected in her gesture of asking him to walk her down the aisle. Because for her at least, it wasn't simply a walk down the aisle, it was a reflection of her friendship with Lupin, and she hoped he saw it the same way.

Lily couldn't help but think about all the times she had talked to Lupin about James or Sirius, or how she had spent hours with Lupin cramming for tests, when James and Sirius had written off studying and how she and Lupin had been the only ones in their year who had passed that test. She thought about how Lupin had told her that he was a werewolf and how he had cried when he did. She thought about how she had promised not to tell anyone and to help him every full moon and how he had cried at the offer. She thought about how Lupin stuck up for her when she was called a mudblood. She thought about how Lupin had always hung out with her, spending many days sitting with her and reading a book rather than conducting pranks with James. She thought about how Lupin had always stayed up late in the common room and simply sat with her when she wasn't in a good mood or when she was angry. She thought about how Lupin and she would simply talk for hours about simple things, and how that had been the best part of her Hogwarts days. She felt a tear running down her face and wondered if Lupin was thinking these things too.

When they reached the end of the alter the priest asked, "Who gives this woman to be married?"

Lily looked to Lupin and noticed a single tear in his eye. Apparently he had been thinking about them too.

"I do" Lupin said, smiling at Lily.

_**Let me know what you think! I;m still working on my other Harry Potter fics, A Familiar Friend, and A Little Something More, so please check those out too! Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it!**_


End file.
